


Alien

by wordbyu



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbyu/pseuds/wordbyu
Summary: Shaolin, assim como Dizzee, era um alien...um estranho alien de cartola
Kudos: 1





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> é minha primeira vez publicando nesse site, então espero que tenha feito tudo certo kkkk eu não resisti quando terminei de assistir the get down e tive que escrever essa one curtinha sobre o shaolin, que é meu personagem favorito! espero que gostem

Shaolin era um Alien e odiava isso.

Não era como se ele não soubesse, quer dizer, desde que seus olhos cruzaram com o bendito poeta ele se sentiu encurralado; preso em si mesmo.

Ele não podia, era errado

Ezekiel nunca ligaria para si.

O amigo não era como ele, nunca seria.

Dizzee talvez fosse o único a entende-lo, afinal, o parceiro também era como si e Shaolin invejava isso 

Ele invejava a coragem do outro, invejava sua liberdade.

Diferente de Shaolin, Dizzee pareceu aceitar quem era, mesmo que isso lhe custasse algumas amizades e um espaço naquele planeta tão estranho.

Mas...com ele era diferente.

Shaolin não tinha opção, nunca teve.

Ele estava preso, nasceu preso.

Sua fama de garanhão era a única maneira de se manter dentro de si, dentro daquilo que fingia ser; que queria ser.

O DJ já estava cansado.

Seu amado nunca manteria os olhos em si e a mulher que o acompanhava fazia questão de frisar isso, o deixando em um limbo ainda mais profundo.

O jovem tinha um sonho, um hilário e fantasioso sonho: talvez um dia as ruas do Bronx não fossem tão perigosas, talvez um dia conseguisse sair das garras sujas de Annie e se dedicar inteiramente a música. Talvez em um ensolarado e maldito dia pudesse se libertar e mostrar ao mundo sua face esverdeada. 

Quem sabe um dia seus companheiros de galáxia pudessem vaguear como quisessem, sendo quem são; alienígenas e astronautas juntos, sem preocupações.

Mas, enquanto o sonho se mantinha apenas em seus delírios, ele continuava ali; preso em um ninho de gaviões, cobrindo seu brilho com suas jaquetas vermelhas e torcendo para que em um fatídico dia seu astronauta surgisse no espaço, pronto para libera-lo de sua apertada e sufocante nave.

Afinal, Shaolin era um alien, um estranho alien de cartola.


End file.
